Ein Pflaster für jede Wunde
'Ein Pflaster für jede Wunde '''ist die zwanzigste Episode der 2. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt George entscheidet sich, dass es Zeit für einen neuen Haarschnitt wird und greift zur Schere, während Derek und Meredith ihre neu entdeckte Freundschaft genießen und Cristina mit ansehen muss, wie Burke und George sich immer besser verstehen. Meredith und Derek behandeln unterdessen Mrs. Booker, der eine Gabel im Nacken steckt. Sie gesteht, dass bei ihr vor einigen Wochen ein inoperables Aneurysma im Gehirn diagnostiziert wurde, was Derek sich natürlich genauer ansehen will, doch die Frau möchte, dass man ihr lediglich die Gabel entfernt und sie dann ihr Leben leben kann – so lange es noch möglich ist. Cristina wird derweil angewiesen, auf Baileys Baby aufzupassen, während diese eine Operation durchführen soll. Derweil enstchuldigt sich George bei Callie, dass er jedesmal aufgelegt hat, wenn er sie anrufen wollte. Alex hat sich nun ebenfalls dazu entschlossen, bei der Behandlung von Denny Duquette zu helfen, da er gemerkt hat, dass Izzie sich anscheinend zu dem Patienten hingezogen fühlt. Gegenüber Denny gibt Alex sogar an, Izzie sei seine Freundin, auch wenn sich ihre "Beziehung" in letzter Zeit lediglich auf Sex beschränkt hat. Auf dem Weg zum MRT erzählt Mrs. Booker, dass sie sich mit der Diagnose schon längst abgefunden, sogar ein wenig angefreundet hat, weil sie dadurch gelernt hat, ihr Leben wieder zu genießen. Dieses MRT lässt sie lediglich anfertigen, damit ihr Mann glücklich ist. Denny erzählt Izzie während einer Partie Scrabble, dass Alex ihm erzählte, sie seien ein Paar, was Izzie als Unsinn darstellt. Dann verschlechtert sich Dennys Zustand wieder, ihnen läuft allmählich die Zeit ab. Burke will ihn an eine Maschine anschließen, die sein Herz beim Pumpen unterstützen soll, allerdings nur bis sich ein Spenderherz findet. Izzie stellt Alex zur Rede, warum er Denny von sich und ihr erzählt hat, doch Alex wirft ihr vor, sich zu sehr auf ihren Patienten einzulassen. George hilft unterdessen bei Callie aus, die einen Hockeyspieler behandelt, der sich einen komplizierten Bruch am Finger zugezogen hat. Mr. Gibson, der Mann einer Patientin von Addison, macht ihr ständig Komplimente für ihr Aussehen und vergleicht sie mit Katherine Deneuve. Addison ist das sehr unangenehm. Meredith erfährt derweil, dass Derek seiner Frau noch nicht gesagt hat, dass er sich wieder freundschaftlich mit Meredith trifft, während Cristina einfach nicht mit Baileys Sohn zurecht kommt. Derek informiert Mrs. Booker, dass es eine Möglichkeit gäbe, ihr doch noch zu helfen, doch die Operation ist mit großen Risiken verbunden. Sie lehnt die Operation ab. Ihr Mann bittet Derek allerdings, ihr nochmal ins Gewissen zu reden, damit er sie nicht verliert. Burke sieht belustigt zu, wie Cristina sich mit dem Baby abmüht, das allerdings sofort aufhört zu schreien, als George es auf den Arm nimmt. Dabei erfährt Cristina, dass George und Callie ausgehen wollen. Derek versucht Mrs. Booker zur Operation zu Bewegen und um ihr Leben zu kämpfen, während Izzie an Dennys Bett wacht. Als er aufwacht, versucht sie ihn zur Operation zu bewegen, damit man ihm mehr Zeit verschaffen kann. Sie verspricht ihm, jeden Tag an seiner Seite zu wachen Bailey holt ihren Sohn bei Cristina wieder ab. Cristina bittet ihre Chefin, nie wieder Babysitten zu müssen, während Callie und George dem jungen Hockeyspieler mitteilen müssen, dass seine Karriere vorbei ist. Er hatte sich den Finger nach einer Anleitung aus dem Internet abgeschnitten, gespielt und ihn auf Eis gelegt. Zwar konnte er wieder angenäht werden, doch das Gewebe hatte sich entzündet und nun steht nicht fest, ob er die Hand jemals wieder vollständig bewegen kann. Derek gelingt die Operation von Mrs. Booker. Danach bittet er Meredith, ihr von ihrem ominösen Geheimnis zu erzählen, weswegen sie von George und Izzie gemieden wird. Sie erzählt ihm also von George und dass sie nicht weiß, wie es weiter gehen soll. Er rät ihr, George dazu zu bringen, dass er ihr zuhört – am besten, wenn er ihr nicht entgehen kann, im Aufzug. Meredith beherzigt seinen Rat und entschuldigt sich bei George. Sie versucht ihm klar zu machen, dass, wenn er soweit ist, sie für ihn da sein wird, weil eine tiefe Freundschaft sie verbindet. Er antwortet ihr nicht, sieht sie nicht einmal an. Izzie wacht an Dennys Bett und Cristina kommt nach Hause, als George und Burke miteinander musizieren und sichtlich Spass dabei haben. Derek erzählt Addison, dass er bereit ist, mit ihr zu sprechen. Er entschuldigt sich bei ihr, dass er sich vor ihrer Affäre mit Mark nicht genug um sie gekümmert hat und will daran arbeiten. Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl als Dr. Izzie Stevens * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens, Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Kate Walsh als Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd * Isaiah Washington als Dr. Preston Burke * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast-Stars * Sara Ramírez als Dr. Callie Torres * Teddy Dunn als Heath Mercer * Jeffrey Dean Morgan als Denny Duquette * Stephen Lee als Mr. Gibson * Tim Edward Rhoze als Kyle Booker * Natalie Cole als Sylvia Booker Co-Stars * Kelley Hazen als Mrs. Mercer * Anne Moore als Penny Gibson * Ray Ford als Sanitäter Ray * Helene McCardle als NA-Doktor Musik *'Breathe Again 'von ''Ning Baizura *'Come Sing Me a Song '''von ''Sing-Sing *'Modern Love '''von ''The Last Town Chorus '' *'So Weit 'von ''The Urbs *'One '''von ''Tina Dico *'Flying High '''von ''Jem Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Band-Aid Covers the Bullet Hole bezieht sich auf einen Song von'' Scarling.'' Intro Wenn man Arzt ist, sagen einem die Patienten ständig, wie sie unsere Arbeit machen würden. "Nähen sie es einfach, tun sie ein Pflaster drauf und schicken sie mich nach Hause". Es ist leicht, eine schnelle Lösung parat zu haben, wenn man nicht viel von dem Problem versteht, wenn man nicht weiß, welchen Hintergrund etwas hat oder wie tief die Wunde wirklich ist. Der erste Schritt auf dem Weg zur wahren Heilung ist, genau zu wissen, um welche Krankheit es sich überhaupt handelt. Aber sowas wollen die Leute ja nicht hören. Wir sollen die Vergangenheit vergessen, die uns an diesen Punkt gebracht hat, die zukünftigen Verwicklungen ignorieren, die sich vielleicht ergeben und die schnelle Lösung akzeptieren. Outro Als Ärzte, als Freunde, als menschliche Wesen, versuchen wir immer alles so gut zu machen, wie wir können. Doch die Welt steckt voller Überraschungen und unerwarteter Wendungen. Und wenn man gerade angefangen hat sich auszukennen, bewegt sich der Boden unter einem. Und auf einmal kippt man einfach um. Wenn man Glück hat, tut man sich dabei nicht viel. Eine kleine Verletzung, auf die man ein Pflaster kleben kann. Aber es gibt Wunden, die tiefer gehen, als es den Anschein hat, da braucht man mehr, als eine schnelle Lösung. Bei manchen Wunden muss man das Pflaster einfach abreißen. Man muss Luft an sie lassen und ihnen Zeit geben, damit sie heilen können. Zitate Cristina wickelt Bailey's Baby *Cristina: A, B, C, D...Oh, eklig...E, F, G. Schlimmer könnte das echt nicht mehr sein. *Webber: Dr. Yang? *Cristina: Oh, ähh. Dr. Webber. *Webber: Was riecht denn hier so übel? *Cristina: Ähhh, das ist Kot, Dr. Webber. Das ist Baby-Kot. Wir hatten da ein Unglück. *Webber: Haben Sie Probleme mit der Windel, Yang? *Cristina: Nein, Dr. Webber, nein. *Webber: Tja, es kommt mir aber irgendwie so vor. *Cristina: Nein, nein, nein. Das täuscht. Ich hab Abschlüsse aus Stanford und Berkeley. Ich komm mit dieser Windel zurecht. Oder möchten Sie das tun? *Webber: Ähhh, nein, nein. Nein, das ist schon gut. Ist schon gut, machen Sie nur. Schon gut. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 2 Episode